Mysterious Melodies: Shuffle Challenge!
by The shadow flower ninja
Summary: Just some ideas that bounce around in my head while I listen to music ! Who'd thought that there'd be another chapter of this though? XD


**Mysterious Melodies music shuffle challenge~!**

**Just something I wanted to do to help get in the swing of writing MM again; I almost forgot that I even did this fic! ^_^' **

**This sort of turned out to be like a NeuroXShuichi-plus Yuki now and then fic, sorry if that's not okay with some of you cannon fans. I'll try to stick with cannon the next time I do one of these! **

**Anyways, let's get to it~!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN GRAVITATION OR MAJIN TANTEI NOUGAMI NEURO!**

**Warnings: Slight spoilers of Mysterious Melodies! Mild cursing!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Teenagers-My chemical romance<strong>_

How did it come to this? All he wanted to do was get a job to pay for a guitar that he broke!

"What's with the even stupider expression slave number three?"

How is it that- that- this is even possible! ? Things like this aren't suppose to be real! Why him of all people! ? He's just a kid-!

***BAM!***

"Ow! What the hell Neuro?" watery purple eyes stared up a sadistic emerald ones.

"Your master has asked you a question, slave. I expect an answer." the demon smirked evilly, Shuichi wondered how he could grin like that without ripping his face in the process, no one should be able to grin that bigly!

Well, at least not a human anyways...

"I was just thinking that's all-" a foot connected with his face, silencing him while at the same time slamming his face to the floor.

'_Well hello again Mr. Floor, fancy seeing you again after only five minutes.'_

"I don't pay you think, amoeba. In fact, I wasn't sure you even had the capability to. Now get back to work! I'm starving." the demon said while doing the usual head grab/ throw.

If Shuichi didn't know better, he could've sworn that this guy had something against him or something. He didn't even pick on Godai as much as he did poor Shu! Though he didn't dare bring it up with the demon; fearing that he might just add on to his debt if he did.

That and Neuro just plain scared him shitless; Shuichi would just have to deal with it until he paid off his debt, then he wouldn't ever have to step into this literal hell ever again.

"Slave number three; do I have to come over and _help_ you work?" the pinkette immediately started to go threw news papers with renewed vigor.

He didn't want to wear Yako's spare school uniform again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>When You Were Young-Killers<strong>_

**"Damn brat!"**

_"Inferior bug!"_

**"Idiot."**

_"Snot rag."_

**"Shu-chan..."**

_"Slave number three~"_

**"I don't want to be with man."**

_"You couldn't be any more insignificant in my eyes."_

**"Why do you look at me like that?"**

_"What do you hope to accomplish with defying me?"_

**"I love you, moron."**

_"You did good, for a human."_

"Shuichi..."

It wasn't how Shuichi always thought it would be like, it was worlds different. He always thought that romance was a little more-_ lighthearted-_ than this. Maybe he wasn't doing it right or something; maybe he just wasn't meant to have a charming and dashing prince save him. Kami-sama knows that those two where far from "good choices," by anyone's standards.

But- Shuichi was okay with that; he didn't need some childhood fantasy to make him happy. He was still young. For now, he didn't have to choose or settle with anything or anyone if he didn't want to; he could take his time. He could wait for either- though, they were far from what anyone would want- they were what Shu wanted.

"Hey Shu, wanna go get dinner with me?"

"Yeah, sure Hiro!"

He could wait for them, but he didn't have to hold out for them. Because he knew-

That he would always find his way back to them; just as they would find their way back to him someday.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thnks Fr Th Mmrs-Fall Out Boy<strong>_

_"This is the last time; you've paid off your debt."_

He didn't look at me the whole time. Not even once. I couldn't believe that it was over; all of the crazyness that I was starting to get use to, was suddenly pulled out from under me.

Looking back I couldn't begin to describe how happy I was to see it end, but now- I not sure what I felt about it, why did I have to go and cry for? It's not like he could understand or even appreciate them! He's not human, why do I seem to forget that? It's not like I can't find anyone else or anything! I bet I can find someone way better than him, someone who doesn't treat me like crap or abuse me, some who actually cares about me, someone who-!

I won't love...

_"You shouldn't be crying, you should be smiling. You look even more unattractive like this."_

He told me as he wiped my tears off with his sleeve. Figures, the only time hes' gentle is when he's about disappears forever.

All I could do was smile.

"Hey brat, your awfully quite again- what's so special about that photo?"

"Nothing Yuki~! Ne, can we do something tonight?" I asked excitedly, my lover just snorted but got up anyways and headed towards the bedroom.

"You coming, horny punk?"

"Yay! Daisuke, Yuki~" I didn't have to see his face to know that he rolled his eyes at that. I tucked the photo back into the box before joining him.

_"Thanks for the memories."_ I whispered before closing the door.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bliss (I don't Wanna Know)-Hinder<em>**

"Eiri-san, this isn't healthy-"

"I don't give a fuck. Just leave me alone, Touma. Haven't you done enough already?"

"It was for your own good, you couldn't deal with-"

"Who are you to tell me that? ! He was what was keeping me going!"

"How can you say that? You drank, and had constant ulcers when you were with him!''

"But at least I was happy! At least I was finally putting my past behind me! And then you had to come along and ruin it! I can't remember a time when I smiled when he wasn't the cause of it!"

"Eiri-san..."

"Now he's gone back to that **Demon!** Who knows what the hells' happening to him now!"

"Eiri-san please calm down!"

"No! My only chance to repay him, to **save **him, is gone now thanks to you."

"You may not see it now, but, I did it to help you; one day you'll thank me for this."

"Sure I will, in fact, why wait? _Thank you _Seguichi. Thanks for driving away the only person who saw the real me, the ugly me, and accepted it. Thanks for handing over the person I love most to a real monster. Thanks for taking the last hope I had, and ripping it up right in front of me. Thanks for nailing the final nail in my long over due coffin, Touma. You _really_ don't know how thankful I am to you!"

"Eiri-san-"

"You know what Touma- just save it. I don't want to know. I don't think I could take it. I don't want to know what I lost, I don't want to its' over."

* * *

><p><strong>SFN: I wanted to do more, but I havent' posted anything in a long time so I just decided to just put up what I got. If I have time I'll do more~<strong>

**I almost have the next chapter of Mysterious Melodies up so please wait just a bit longer for it please!**

**NOTE: So, it would be cool if anyone who reads this would try to do one of their own because this site needs more Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro and Gravitation cross overs! I might even do something special for your effort~**

**See ya!**


End file.
